User talk:Warriorfan123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the NightWings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Silverwhisker (talk) 21:45, August 17, 2015 (UTC) #WebothknownothingaboutWOFbutloveit xD Flamestar22 18:45, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Actually, not always, it's just common for their names to be made of two words. Greatness and Wisdom have only one word as their name.Waterspout 19:09, August 18, 2015 (UTC) You can have the RainWings, I'll change my Queen to a Member.Waterspout 22:08, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I think it'd benefit just about everyone on here (including me...totally including me)...Also, you should try fixing your signature, I prefer clicking the link to someone's talk rather than trying to find it. :P Waterspout 22:52, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. :) Waterspout 22:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Bruh, you're in chat, but it says you're out, and you're still PMing me somehow.Queen Moonfall 00:42, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you're contributing a lot, and don't go back to school in quite some time (like me).Queen Moonfall 17:46, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Ick, you have homework over summer?! All I do is play soccer, go on here, and go to work. Anywho, both IceWings and NightWings are completed, we'll just have to wait for the lineartist's ok.Queen Moonfall 17:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Actually, cleats are easily squashed by other cleats...You don't know how many people I've stepped on, being a Defender who's constantly slamming into people to steal the ball back. :P I've damaged my knee, my right foot's muscle, and I have a black toenail that still hasn't fallen off since what, May? But it's worth it, very much worth it. Teachers are always like: Do all your homework and do this and that, it's like a job. Sorry, but you get paid for a job, and don't have to bring your work home (at least in some jobs)...Queen Moonfall 17:55, August 19, 2015 (UTC) And they can't consider it a foul (yes, fouls add up to a yellow card, so there are such things as fouls in soccer) if you step on someone...after all, it happens all the time, and it's "just an accident" -evil laugh-. Wait, were you guys indoors?!?! Some day, I'm going to demand that I get paid for homework...Queen Moonfall 18:04, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ...My team basically consists of everyone short. Yet we kick butt. But hey, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Yeah, I'm a Right Defender, formerly Stopper (I'm likely to be returning to that position once the new one graduates), and being the fastest on the team, my coach always yells at me to backpedal. Nobody else, just me, and it hurts my toe. ...Too bad we're a tiny town that doesn't have a highway. xD Queen Moonfall 18:11, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh my gosh, during a tournament, I jumped and landed on my right foot sideways...I love heading the ball, but I need to watch my footing when I land. I almost got carded once, me and this girl were getting into it a littttttttle too much. We were shoving each other alll over the place, and the ref was flipping out, by my coach was like: WHEEEEE, GO GO GO GO, KILL THAT (erm, bleep)!! >:D I know where most of our bus driver live though... -graps some barb wire- (haha, not creepy at all).Queen Moonfall 18:19, August 19, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't hurt, as long as you don't have a super old ball (I'm part of a mini squad (forward, mid, and defender) called team JEM...when warming up with headers, we always have a competition of who can head the most), then it hurts. You get used to it...just...don't head the ball after the keeper (goalie) drop kicks it, then it really hurts. x.x IT'S A SMALL SCHOOL AND TOWN. ;-; Queen Moonfall 18:25, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Heh, I suck at volleyball, golf, tennis, anysportthatinvolveshand-eyecordination (besides basketball, I hit 3 pointers), and yeah. I lived in a bigger-sized town in Ohio, but then I moved in MI...It's a puny town.Queen Moonfall 18:32, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, that's just Detroit, everything else is basically water and hills. Yeah, but where I lived, there was just flatness, the big(ish) town, and corn. So. Much. Corn. Soccer is bae. I'm #2, and in basketball, I came up with my own nickname that everyone now calls me: PG13. I'm Point Guard, and my basketball number is 13.Queen Moonfall 18:37, August 19, 2015 (UTC) I only go to Detroit like, every other year, and that's usually to go on vacation or something...I'm still sneezing since I visit Ohio, the corn hates me. Yeah, I still haven't come up with my soccer nickname...Queen Moonfall 18:44, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Blazey, that was false information. And plus, there's no Kinkajou and yet, there's a canon character named Kinkajou. "It was mentioned before that they go through a list that they had to name dragonets, and when they finished the list they'd start over again, revealing that some dragonets have the same names as each other." Mentioned. There is no official name list as far as we know. Sorry if I upset you, I was doing what I thought was right. Stormver 10:21, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I undid the edit. There isn't an official name list, which is why I left part of it out. Stormver 13:58, September 1, 2015 (UTC)